l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Akodo Toturi
Akodo Toturi é Sua Excelência, a Mão Direita do Imperador, Alto General, Campeão do Clã Leão, Daimyô dos Akodo. Seal of the Lion (Fate Has No Secrets flavor) e Campeão de Esmeralda. The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer Anos Iniciais Família Toturi é filho de Akodo Daio e irmão de Akodo Arasou. The Price of War, by Mari Murdock Infância Toturi tinha oito anos quando foi prometido à Isawa Kaede. O pai dela, Isawa Ujina, o Mestre do Vazio, a levou com ele até o Castelo Akodo para negociar os detalhes finais do noivado. A união marcou uma oferta de paz com o Clã FênixService and Sacrifice, by Mari Murdock Kaede viria a se tornar uma poderosa Ishiken. Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander Treinamento Toturi foi treinado por Akodo Kage, a quem busca conselhos durante os momentos mais difíceis de sua vida. Ele ingressou a escola de Comandantes Akodo. Monastério Toturi foi um general renomado e brilhante, Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game que eventualmente entrou em reclusão em um monastério. Quando um novo Campeão do Leão precisou ser selecionado, seu irmão mais novo, Arasou, foi escolhido. The Price of War, by Mari Murdock A Morte de Arasou O Leão havia pressionado as Planícies de Osari com as suas forças, então o Clã Garça reagiu conquistando a cidade do Leão mais ao norte, Toshi Ranbo, forçando um exército do Leão a se afastar das planícies férteis ao sul. Arasou fez campanha aos pés da cidade por algumas semanas, aguardando pela chegada de Toturi, acompanhado de sua amada Matsu Tsuko. Logo que os reforços chegaram, Arasou liderou pessoalmente um ataque frontal aos portões da cidade, apenas para cair diante as flechas disparadas por Doji Hotaru, a Campeã do Clã Garça, uma amiga de longa data de Toturi. The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer Campeão do Clã Leão Toturi se tornou o novo Campeão do Clã Leão após o seu finado irmão, coisa que provocou uma disputa de poder com Matsu Tsuko. Casamento Pouco depois de ter sido apontado como Campeão, Toturi se casou em Otosan Uchi com Isawa Kaede O relacionamento com sua esposa foi complicado no início, mas melhorou com o tempo. Fireflies, by Robert Denton III Campeão de Esmeralda Toturi disputou o Teste do Campeão de Esmeralda que aconteceu em Otosan Uchi, e ele conseguiu chegar nas finais. Logo antes do seu último duelo, ele encontrou-se com Bayushi Yojiro, o Magistrado de Esmeralda que estava organizando o torneio. Através das palavras de Yojiro, Toturi conseguiu perceber um plano traiçoeiro do Clã Escorpião. Durante seu duelo contra Bayushi Aramoro seus olhos seriam cegados pelo reflexo da luz do sol, mas antes de golpear ele fechou os olhos e, mesmo sem enxergar, acertou o seu ataque, se tornando o novo Campeão de Esmeralda. Agasha Sumiko, a Campeã de Rubi, tornou-se a sua segunda em comando. Ele se mudou para o Palácio do Campeão de Esmeralda, centro de poder de seu novo cargo. The Specters of War, by Lisa Farrell Sua segundo em comando é Agasha Sumiko, a Campeã de Rubi, e Campeã de Esmeralda em exercício desde a morte de Satsume. In the Palace of the Emerald Champion Toshi Ranbo Os sonhos de Kaede estavam assombrados por espíritos inquietos que ela alegava andar através dos campos ao redor de Toshi Ranbo, buscando por algo desconhecido. Toturi eventualmente foi até a cidade contestada investigar isto. Abdicação Imperial O Príncipe da Coroa, Hantei Sotorii, era arrogante e voluntarioso, podendo até mesmo ser cruel, também possuindo uma escuridão dentro de si, uma sombra sobre sua alma. O Imperador acreditava que Sotorii não estava pronto para se sentar ao trono e que nunca estaria. Após ponderar a questão Toturi, o Imperador promulgou um Édito Imperial nomeando seu filho mais novo, Hantei Daisetsu, como seu herdeiro, ao invés do irmão mais velho. Idoso e enfermiço, o Imperador logo iria abdicar do trono e se aposentar, passando o trono para Daisetsu. E já que ele não era maior de idade, iria ascender como Imperador sob a tutela de um regente, o Campeão do Clã Escorpião Bayushi Shoju. Por estar com dificuldades para ler e escrever, o Imperador já não redigia os éditos, e devido a importância de tal documento, solicitou que Toturi, como Campeão de Esmeralda, escrevesse o documento para ele, opção que seria mais neutra do que pedir ao Chanceler Imperial Kakita Yoshi ou à Conselheira Imperial Bayushi Kachiko. Tiger Stalks His Prey, by D. G. Laderoute Ele apontou um samurai da família Kitsu como Comandante das Legiões Imperiais para atuar com a orientação dos recém falecidos. Tales from the Winter Court (Worlds 2018 storyline result) A Morte do Imperador e Tentativa de Assassinato Pouco depois de Toturi assinar o Édito Imperial de abidicação, o Imperador foi morto no Domicílio Imperial por Bayushi Kachiko, a Conselheira Imperial e por Aramoro. Kachiko realizou medidas apropriadas para esconder o assassinato, mantendo Sotorii como herdeiro elegível para a posição de Imperador. Ela enviou Aramoro para matar Toturi, The Last Stone Played, by Robert Denton III que emboscou o Campeão de Esmeralda. Toturi conseguiu matar dois shinobi atacantes, mas foi mortalmente ferido por Aramoro. Sem que o Escorpião soubesse, o espírito de Toturi foi forçado a permanecer no Reino dos Mortais por sua esposa Akodo Kaede, ao invés de passar para o Meido, dessa forma, Toturi sobreviveu. Falling Stars, by Mari Murdock Toturi foi levado para um local seguro, sendo protegido pelo seu yoriki-chefe Kitsuki Kâgi, e cuidado por sua esposa. Kaede reportou para seu marido que o imperador morrera. Toturi começou a ponderar sobre seu fracasso e um possível seppuku. Black and White, by D.G. Laderoute Durante seu desaparecimento, Sumiko voltou a atuar como Campeã de Esmeralda Interina. Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari Murdock Quando havia se recuperado o bastante, Toturi se encontrou com Seppun Ishikawa, como sugerido por Kaede, velha amiga do Capitão da Guarda de Honra Seppun. Ishikawa aceitou cooperar com Toturi para descobrir quem estava por trás do atentado contra ele, mas alertou que Toturi não colocasse a vida de Kaede em perigo novamente, ameaçando-o de morte. The Cornered Lion, Part II, by Robert Denton III Links Externos * Akodo Toturi (Core Set) * Akodo Toturi (Children of the Empire) Categoria:Líderes do Clã Leão Categoria:Campeões de Esmeralda